Lieumon Week: Devotion
by spockandawe
Summary: Lieumon Week, Day 7: Devotion. In its early days, the Equalist movement was nearly brought down from the inside. Quick action by one soldier saved Amon, but now what will they do?


Lieumon Week, Day 7: Devotion

* * *

Amon sat and brooded as I stood before him. The mask hung from one of his hands, and it seemed almost as if its eyes watched me as intently as his did. There were always setbacks, but there was only one man who had to push through them to carry us on toward the ultimate goal. Today had not been good. We had survived, but barely. How could so many traitors have infiltrated the upper ranks? Even Amon's right hand man, the commander I answered to, had betrayed us. We were scattered and lost. I did not know how much of our old force we could pull together again, never mind how we could trust them. In a matter of hours we had gone from heading a glorious revolution to hiding in a run-down shack in the woods.

I tried to keep my face still as he stared at me. Had I done wrong? Even for a man blessed by the spirits, there was such a thing as unbeatable odds. I had pulled him out the back door of our headquarters and forced him to run with me. Was that forgivable? Had I gone too far? His face was angry, and even from so far back I could see the dark circles under his eyes. I had done what I had to. Everything rested on this man, and I would protect him. Everyone else must take second place to him.

After a long silence, he spoke. "And do you still follow me?"

I bowed my head. "Of course."

"Come here."

I couldn't suppress a shiver as I stepped up toward his chair. I had never seen such coiled menace and anger in a man before. He surely blamed me. How would I pay? I dropped to one knee and stared straight ahead as he examined me. Neither of us moved, but the weight of the tension was unbearable.

"You are loyal to me."

"Yes."

"What would you give for me?" It was nearly a whisper.

"Anything, Amon."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Show me." My head snapped up to meet his gaze, but his expression was completely unreadable. I searched for a meaning beyond the obvious. He surely didn't mean...? Even as I was still struggling to understand, his hand stretched forward to graze along my cheek before wrapping it in my hair and tugged me forward. I rose to my feet, leaning over him and bracing myself on the arms of his chair. He let his hand fall and stared into my eyes, repeating one last time, "_Show me._"

Could this have been real? I was just one officer of his men, with quiet dreams that I had never whispered to another soul. Before he could withdraw his offered gift, I bent down to his lips. I kissed him softly, running slow fingers over the scars that covered his face. He closed his eyes at that touch and gripped the front of my shirt, pulling me down to sit across his legs. His hand splayed across my chest as he returned the kiss, and I leaned forward into that touch, pressing myself to him.

I was reluctant to push it further. What were the boundaries that were set for me? I was almost afraid that I had already gone too far, but I could not bring myself to break that kiss. I could feel a growing hardness between his legs, and knew my own body was responding in the same way. He was the one to pull away from the kiss, his breathing heavy.

His eyes bored into me as he asked, "You are loyal only to me?"

I went to one knee again before him and bowed my head. "I am yours, Amon."

When I looked up at him again, I could almost think that some of the anger had been replaced with a hint of a smile. It gave me the nerve to take a risk, and I pushed apart his legs, pressing one hand to the bulge in his pants. As I slid my hand against the fabric I heard him sigh, and his cheeks were flushed as he watched me slowly unbutton his pants.

I only waited long enough to see the approval in his eyes before I leaned forward and took him into my mouth. I moved my lips down his length, and when he was completely buried in me I pressed my tongue against the underside of his cock. He jumped and moaned at that sensation, and as I pulled away I wrapped my fingers around his shaft. His hands rested on the back of my head, pushing me back down again, and we soon settled into a steady rhythm. His back arched as his hips pressed forward to meet me, and I braced a hand on his leg as I continued.

I soon realized that I was unbearably hard. The little noises and movements he made beneath me were by far the most arousing thing I had ever known. I shifted to undo my pants with one hand, and began stroking myself as I moved against Amon. I could feel the tension building in his body, and I knew I was close to release as well. I went slower, savoring the moment, and his fingers twisted in my hair as he whispered one word.

"_Please._"

That was enough to send me over the edge and I groaned as I came, dripping into the floor before me. In seconds, Amon was crying out as he pressed himself into my mouth, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

As I pulled away, I was suddenly afraid of the line I had crossed. It was unforgiveable presumption. I stared at the floor, determined not to meet his eyes. I was a loyal soldier, nothing more. He reached down to me, a hand under my chin lifting my face to his. After a long, languid kiss, he spoke again.

"And will you be my Lieutenant?"


End file.
